Juego de Gemelas
by PalitoCullen
Summary: ¿Qué es lo mejor que ser el novio de Bella? Sí, exacto de que tenga una hermana gemela exactamente igual a ella y que ni ella ni yo supiéramos de su existencia. Pero, ¿qué es lo mejor de que ambas no se conozcan? ¡Que puedo ser el novio de ambas!
1. Prólogo

**Recordar que los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es de mi autoría.**

Prólogo:

La sala de preparto estaba llena de madres que lo menos que gritaban eran frases amorosas. Charlie Swan estaba caminando alrededor de la sala de espera sin despegar sus ojos de los cristales que lo separaban de aquellas mujeres, que lo separaban de su Reneé: su compañera desde la preescolar, su amiga, su confidente, su amante, su esposa y próximamente la madre de sus hijas. ¡Sí! Sus hijas, dos pequeñas gemelas que llegarían a este mundo a alegrar aún más su vida, después de años de intentos fallidos por fin Charles Swan sería padre de las hermosas Isabella Marie y Antonella Michelle Swan.

Las horas pasaban y él seguía sólo escuchando llantos de bebes, madres que pujaban, y doctores que llamaban a las parejas de éstas para presentarles a los pequeños retoños que a cada minuto nacían, pero nadie decía su nombre. Su corazón a cada minuto sentía que bombeaba más sangre, su respiración se hacía cada vez más dificultosa: la espera lo estaba matando. Hasta que después de 5 horas de trabajo de parto, escuchó como el Ginecólogo de su esposa, el Dr. Green lo sacó de sus pensamientos con lo peor que a un padre se le podría decir: Charles, Antonella nació muerta.

* * *

**Hola, hola! Me presento, soy Paloma, me dicen Paloo y esta es mi primera historia en fanfiction :3**

**Sé que es poco pero pronto subiré el primer cap (no digo que hoy mismo, soy una humilde universitaria).**

**Espero sus opiniones!**

**Paloo**


	2. Y mi vida era normal

**Capítulo 1:**** Y mi vida era normal**

Pequeños rayos de sol aparecieron por los espacios donde las cortinas no tapaban, me cubrí nuevamente con el edredón queriendo dormir sólo cinco minutos más, total mi primera clase del día sólo era de formación general: bastante me interesaba saber cuáles eran las principales etnias en Sudamérica si lo que más me motivaba era el ensayo de Fraguado (1) que tendría después del bloque libre.

Unos pequeños deditos comenzaron a acariciar mi cabello, ella sabía que nunca debía hacer eso un lunes en la mañana: estaría escrito que si no habría los ojos en este momento dormiría hasta después del mediodía.

- -¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?- Le pregunté con rascándome los ojos.

- -Sólo estoy tocando tu cabello- dijo ella inocentemente, ya me imaginaba como sus grandes ojos marrones sonreían.

- Bueno, ¿y si dejamos para la noche eso de tocar?- le sonreí mientras me apartaba de su lado para ir al baño- total, mañana entro a las 2 de la tarde- le guiñé un ojo y con esto besé sus labios mientras le hacía cosquillas en su plano y desnudo abdomen, por lo que hice que ella se riera, momento perfecto para correr al lavabo y comenzar mi día.

- -Edward, ¡a la noche me la pagarás!- escuché la voz de mi chica en el momento en que abría el grifo de la ducha.

Con Bella llevábamos más de 3 años juntos, todo comenzó al inicio de mi segundo año en la universidad de Chicago, donde comencé a estudiar Ingeniería en Obras Civiles, recuerdo que estaba en uno de mis tanto tiempos libres en la sala de computadores realizando un proyecto en Revit (2) para mi calificación final, quería impresionar a mi profesor, para que al año siguiente, como un lamebotas que soy, ser su ayudante (3). Estaba totalmente concentrado colocando texturas y otras cosas que no me di cuenta que un carraspeo estaba sonando en mi espalda, para cuando miro en dirección del sonido unos grandes ojos marrones me miraban hechos una furia.

- -¿Podrías sacar tus cosas del computador que yo DEBERÍA estar utilizando?- me dijo con el tono más hostil que haya escuchado alguna vez de una mujer, y estaba en toda la razón: mi carpeta llena de planos y un cuaderno donde habían más garabatos que dibujos molestaban el espacio de la pequeña chica que no medía más allá de 1.60 mts, de un cabello marrón oscuro, de tez tan blanca como el cal y de los labios más apetecibles que haya visto en mi vida.

- -Lo siento, disculpa por no escucharte- le respondí después de salir de mi aturdimiento, tomando mis planos prolijamente doblados y todo lo demás, más rápido de lo que hubiera pensado- a veces cuando estoy en lo mío, tiendo a olvidar al resto.

Pero no hubo respuesta, la pequeña chica que ni siquiera tenía nombre, se colocó unos audífonos más grandes que su cabeza y se volcó en la página web que estaba frente a sus ojos.

Ese fue nuestro primer encuentro, y después de meses tratando de averiguar algo de ella, llegó un momento en que me di por vencido, total no era la única chica de la universidad. Pasaron alrededor de dos meses, donde entre visitas de obra (4), informes y exposiciones mi vida social se reducía sólo a conversar con mis padres los 20 minutos reglamentarios diarios (ya que tengo una madre sobreprotectora, que en mi primer año de universidad me llamaba por lo bajo 15 veces al día, fue la mejor decisión de mi vida, lo juro). Estaba en mi departamento, esperando la tabla de sushi que hace más de 45 minutos que había pedido cuando al tocar el timbre, la pequeña de ojos gigantes me miró sorprendida.

- - Aquí está su tabla señor, disculpe la demora, el tráfico se hizo complicado puesto que chocaron dos buses.

- - Ok- yo no tenía más palabras, la chica que me tenía loco estaba al frente mío, con una gigante chaqueta de repartidor y un casco de motociclista abajo del brazo- ¿Cuánto es?- le pregunté.

- -Son 20 dólares, pero pensando que me demoré más de 15 minutos, creo que debo dejárselo gratis- respondió muy formal, en realidad su tono de voz no le hacía juicio a su vestimenta, era como poner a un payaso dirigiendo una orquesta sinfónica.

- -¿Sushi gratis? ¿Es esto posible?- dije en un tono bromista, mientras sacaba los 20 dólares de mi bolsillo y se los pasaba- No podría aceptarlo nunca, menos pensando que tú serás después quien los reponga.

- -Pero…

- -Nada de peros, incluso creo que debes estar cansada después de tanto conducir hasta acá, será mejor que te invite a algo, total ya nos conocemos- le dije guiñándole un ojo.

Y esa fue la primera cita que tuvimos, en mi propio departamento, puesto que con un solo guiño de mi parte, logré que sus grandes ojos me sonrieran por primera vez, hasta el día de hoy.

- -Pero amor se me hará tarde- dije mientras comía un poco más de mi tostada, eran ya las 7:35 am, mis clases comenzaban a las 8:00 en punto, aunque podría ser sólo Música Étnica y era en verdad una pérdida de tiempo ir, nunca había llegado tarde a ninguna de mis clases.

- - Vamos, si te quedarás dormido en medio de la clase- me respondió una Bella solo vestida con un camisón de satén que no dejaba nada para la imaginación.

- -Debo ser responsable, nos vemos a la cena- me despedí besando rápidamente sus labios y corriendo a buscar mi motocicleta, para recorrer más de 20 minutos pasando auto tras auto.

Gracias a mis habilidades como conductor llegué hasta más temprano de lo que creía, estacioné mi bebé, perdón, mi motocicleta en la entrada de la Facultad de Estudios Humanísticos y comencé a caminar hasta el edificio de Música, lugar donde me tocaba el estúpido ramo, pero en el umbral de la puerta principal, una figura muy conocida pero vestida de una manera totalmente extraña estaba con un libro en sus manos.

- -¿Bella? ¿No estabas en casa?- le pregunté a la chica.

Sin embargo, la chica subió la vista, perfectamente podría ser mi novia, sin esos anteojos de marco negro que llevaba puesto y ese pequeño aro en su diminuta nariz, era como la reencarnación de Bella al total estilo hípster.

- -¿Quién es Bella? Yo me llamo Antonella- me respondió mirándome con esos grandes ojos marrones enfurecidos.

(

* * *

(1) Fraguado: Ensayo de Hormigón para determinar en cuanto tiempo se secará una pasta de cemento

(2)Revit: Programa para realiza proyectos del área de la construcción, se caracteriza por representar en 3D

(3)Ayudante: En la universidad que yo voy es quien resuelve pregunta, hace clases de ejercicios y le pagan

(4)Visita de Obra: Salida a terreno de un estudiante de Ing. en Obras Civiles para saber que sucede dentro de la obra

* * *

**Hola chicas! No me aguanté y he subido el primer cap de Juego de Gemelas, no esta beteado !**

**Espero sus comentarios!**

**Paloo!**


	3. ¡No son dos gotas de agua!

**Capítulo 2:**** ¡No son dos gotas de agua!**

O el viaje en motocicleta me había revuelto el cerebro o el tener que levantarme un lunes temprano lo estaba produciendo, pero era imposible que existieran dos personas totalmente idénticas, Bella perdón Antonella me miraba con el ceño fruncido y probablemente pidiendo alguna explicación.

- Lo siento te confundí con una amiga- le dije confundido, puesto que con su parecido me sorprendí muchísimo, ella inmediatamente me ignoró y siguió leyendo su libro.

- Entonces, ¿qué esperas?- preguntó después de lo que parecieron cinco minutos observádola.

- ¡Rayos!- respondí mirando mi reloj, eran las 7:59 y todavía tenía que llegar al salón de clases- estoy atrasado, debo llegar a Música Étnica.

- Esa es mi clase, pero no sé cómo llegar al salón- dijo Antonella mientras buscaba un papel en su bolso- dice algo de una sigla E-508, pero no sé qué significa.

- Ven, te llevo al salón- y comencé a caminar rápidamente, lo que la chica no sabía es que 508 era el salón número 8 del quinto piso del edificio, por lo que cuando comencé a subir las escaleras rápidamente Antonella se quedó atrás.

- Creo que no sabes a dónde vas- dijo pensativamente, mientras recuperaba el aliento en el tercer piso.

- Claro que sé, la sala se encuentra en el quinto piso.

- ¡Quinto piso!- exclamó asustada.

- Exacto así que camina rápido, que ya estamos tarde.

Y con esto la chica comenzó a literalmente correr por las escaleras, haciendo que en menor tiempo llegáramos al salón.

Eran tan diferentes una a otra, Bella era tímida con los extraños, un poco paranoica con el orden y por sobre todo muy sincera de corazón. En cambio, Antonella era un mundo totalmente diferente: su postura la hacía una chica ruda, su indiferencia con que sucedía a su alrededor me intrigaba; cuando llegamos al salón se sentó en el lugar más apartado de la clase para seguir leyendo el famoso libro que tenía en su poder, no tomó atención a nada de lo que el profesor expuso en la clase, ni siquiera cuando él dijo que el ramo solamente sería evaluado con una presentación de un tema a elegir referente a alguna etnia, la cual se debería realizar en parejas.

Cuando la clase finalmente terminó, ella se acercó a mi asiento.

- He notado como me has mirado toda la hora, no creas que soy tan despistada- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Lo siento, en verdad juraba que eras una amiga- respondí nerviosamente, lo más seguro es que estaría sonrojado por la vergüenza, ¿yo sonrojado? ¡Ni con Bella me ha pasado esto!- me presento, me llamo Edward Cullen, estudio Ingeniería en Obras Civiles, voy en quinto año- sentía como mi rostro se volvía cada vez más escarlata, como un adolescente de 15 años, ¡tener en este momento 23 años no me servía para nada!

- Pareces una remolacha de lo rojito que están tus mejillas- dijo riéndose y piñizcando una de mis mejillas, haciendo que me pusiera aún más rojo- tranquilo campeón, no muerdo. Mi nombre es Antonella Carson, Nella para los amigos. Tengo 22 años, provengo de la Universidad de Nueva York, donde estudiaba Arquitectura, pero mi padre fue trasladado a trabajar aquí y, siendo prácticamente lo mismo estudiar en Nueva York que Chicago, decidí cambiarme a estudiar aquí.

- Es un gusto Antonella- le respondí ofreciéndole la mano.

- Sólo Nella.

- Nella – me corregí- creo que tenemos mucho en común, pero por ahora ¿quieres ser mi compañera en el proyecto semestral del ramo- finalicé con mi sonrisa torcida patentada por los Cullen, yo sabría que ella no podría resistirse a la sonrisa, todas las mujeres que he conocido en mi vida no habían pasado la prueba.

- No me pongas esa sonrisa coqueta, que conmigo no funcionará- dijo riéndose descaradamente- obvio que seré tu compañera, total no conozco a nadie más en esta nueva ciudad.

Miré nuevamente mi reloj, la vida de un estudiante era demasiado agitada. Tenía que repasar los conceptos clave de mi laboratorio de la tarde, por lo que después de anotar su celular en mi IPhone, caminamos hasta las afueras de la Facultad, tendría que ocupar mi tiempo libre para poder nuevamente estudiar todo lo que no había estudiado el fin de semana. Tener una novia como Bella consideraba no tener tiempo los días sábado y domingo aparte de las maratónicas sesiones de películas, sushi o cualquier otro tipo de comida internacional, aparte de sexo, lo cual nunca me quejaba. Me despedí de Nella con un beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que un pequeño adormecimiento se sintiera en mis labios. Ella tenía que ir a Recursos Humanos por lo que nuestros caminos se separaron.

Llegando a la Facultad de Obras Civiles, la cual quedaba a 5 minutos en mi bebé, me estacioné nuevamente y me dirigí hacia la sala de estar, donde podría estudiar sin los gritos de los estudiantes hormonales de primer año, los mechones (1). Me acomodé en una mesa central esperando a mi fiel compañera de laboratorios: Alice Brandon, la chica más femenina que estaba en mi carrera. En una carrera donde era muy común quedar con pasta de cemento hasta entre los dientes, Alice era la única de 10 mujeres que ingresaron, ella se había mantenido totalmente tranquila con lo que estábamos estudiando; otras chicas como Jessica, Lauren se habían sólo espantado después de su primer visita a terreno, donde por obligación se debe utilizar calzado de seguridad, lo cual no es para nada cómodo si piensas que cada zapato pesa alrededor de 1 kilo, que la primera vez que los utilizas por lo bajo te debes colocar 3 pares de calcetas o sino tus pies se llenarán de ampollas. Ellas no lo soportaron, sus tacones y faldas eran mucho más cómodas, en tanto Alice, nuestro "hombre sin pene"; con el cual sin perder su feminidad, podíamos conversar de temas que sólo nosotros los hombres teníamos.

Lo mejor de mi querida Alice, era que por esas cosas de la vida, Bella era su amiga desde la primaria, se habían criado prácticamente juntas y yo, teniendo como compañera a Alice desde hace 5 años, después de contarle de mi relación con Bella, me lo había confirmado. Y, a pesar de que con Bella, Alice era una verdadera mujer, conmigo todavía seguía siendo un cabrón sin testículos.

- Siento haber demorado, Jasper es en verdad desesperante- sí, la pequeña y activa Alice estaba de novia con su polo opuesto: Jasper, un hombre que había nacido para ser Psicólogo, yo en verdad le estaba a punto de construir un conmemorativo en el parque de la ciudad: él la tranquilizaba, la ayudaba en todo lo que se proponía. Tenía una teoría de que la estaba utilizando para hacer su tesis, puesto que era imposible para un hombre aguantar tanto a una mujer, ni yo con Bella- me tuvo de modelo de esqueleto nombrando cada uno de mis huesos para la clase de Anatomía.- dijo soltando un bufido.

- No me digas que no te gustó- le respondí levantándole las cejas, una de las cosas más geniales de ella era que podías molestarla constantemente de su vida sexual sin que le diera pudor.

- ¡Ja! Es entretenido estar dos horas de pie, Jasper solo nombraba y nombraba huesos con nombres muy complicados, ¡Hasta me rayó las mejillas para acordarse de los huesos de la cara!

- Eso era lo raro que tenías- y la miré para que se asustara, en realidad no tenía ni una marca, pero no iba a perder la oportunidad de molestarla sólo un poquito.

- ¿Dónde?- sacó su espejo de bolsillo y examinó profundamente sus mejillas.

- Eres bastante aburrida para hacerte bromas- dije volviendo a centrarme en los gráficos que tenía que recordar de memoria.

- ¡Estúpido hijo de perra! Algún día me las pagaras todas- exclamó Alice, mi verdadera Alice Brandon.

Ahora sí podríamos prepararnos para la tarde. Teníamos alrededor de 2 horas para poder procesar toda la información relacionada, así que como último recurso como almuerzo comimos unas ricas hamburguesas de soya, las cuales para la ocasión, estaban de lo más bien.

Cuando ya quedaba sólo 30 minutos para comenzar el laboratorio, nos dirigimos con Alice hasta el Laboratorio de Ensaye de Materiales de Construcción, según la universidad, pero para nosotros el LEMCO. Como era de costumbre tomé mi IPhone y vi que tenía tres WhatsApp y cinco llamadas perdidas de Bella:

**11:00 am** _Mi amor no te olvides que hoy tienes que traer tu culito rico temprano._

**11:30 am** _Amor creo que se te está olvidando algo._

**12:55 pm** _¿Edward que te ha pasado? ¡Contesta el puto teléfono!_

¿Cómo podía ser tan mal novio? Pensando en mis estudios, en otra chica y no recordaba la fecha más importante en el calendario: Aniversario N° 3 con Bella, por lo que tomé mi celular e inmediatamente la llamé.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Edward estás bien?- respondió al primer ring mi querida novia- ¿te asaltaron? ¿te pasó algo?

- Bella estaba estudiando- corté su monólogo rápidamente- sabes que tengo laboratorio en 20 minutos más, recién me desocupé para lograr llamarte, Alice te manda besos y yo- cambié mi tono monocorde para que entendiera que era algo importante- ¡te mando un besote de feliz aniversario!

- Tonto, no me hagas más esto- creo que estaba sollozando- no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti, creía que en la mañana habías chocado por irte tan rápido, nunca más te pido que te quedes si tienes clases, pero es nuestro aniversario y no has dicho nad…

- Bella acabo de decirte Feliz Aniversario.

- Pero amor, no sabes cómo me sentía, ni tú ni Alice me contestaban. ¿Estás al lado de la duende? ¡Dile que cuando la vea se las verá conmigo!

- Está bien, le diré- le respondí cansado de sus mil y una palabras por minuto- recuerda que mi laboratorio termina dentro de dos horas más y podremos ir a ese restaurant de comida tailandesa que tanto han hablado. Estudia, relájate, concéntrate con tus profesores charlatanes mientras yo me divierto mezclando cemento.

- Bueno mi vida, hablamos luego que ahora entraré a Derecho Civil, para mi será una larga tarde- dijo Bella mucho más calmada- te mando un mensaje en cuanto salga de la Facultad en camino a casa. Te amo mucho, molesta a Alice de mi parte, ¡ten un buen laboratorio!

- Te amo. Adiós- Y con esto corté la llamada.

El laboratorio fue en verdad muy rápido, como ambos habíamos prácticamente memorizado cada palabra de las guías no nos costó nada poder realizar todo en el mínimo de tiempo. Ya pasadas las 4 de la tarde fui al camarín a sacarme el overol (2) y partir rápidamente a la florería cercana a mi apartamento, donde ya me tenían separado el ramo más grande de todos para mi Bella.

Eran 36 rosas para ser exactos, una por cada mes que habíamos estado juntos. Ok, era un poco romántico pero Bella se merecía mucho cada una de las cosas que yo le regalaba. En mi bolsillo tenía unos zarcillos que eran de mi tatarabuela, los cuales pasaban de generación en generación a las futuras Sras. Cullen. Yo quería que Bella se convirtiera en algún momento en mi esposa, sabía que era la mujer para mí.

Cruzando la calle para llegar a mi edificio, noté que alguien me observaba. ¿Han tenido esa sensación? Un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza me hizo girar y ver unos ojos marrones enfundados en unos lentes de marco negro.

-¿Qué haces aquí Antonella?- pregunté en voz alta para que supiera de mi presencia.

Pero la chica salió corriendo hacia un convertible rojo que se encontraba estacionado justamente al lado de mi motocicleta. La chica me había seguido, quizás sólo quizás, la corteza externa era idéntica, pero Nella era totalmente distinta a mi Bella.

(1) Mechones: en Chile se le da este nombre a los alumnos novatos de una universidad.

(2) Overol: Traje que se utiliza para cubrir las ropas sin ensuciarse, me imaginé a Edward con overol, ¿ustedes no?

**Hola chicas! He aquí el segundo capitulo!**

**Como se habrán dado cuenta Edward tiene todo el protagonismo en esta historia! **

**Según han visto recién estamos viendo para donde se dirige esto, pero todavía queda mucho por conocer!**

**Otra cosa, una vez leí en FFaddiction que los personajes de la saga tenían personalidades muy definidas, es por lo mismo que quiero experimentar una Alice tipo cabrona, después me dicen que tal les pareció**

**Además les quiero decir que todo el conocimiento de construcción viene de esta cabecita, yo estudio algo relacionado con el área, por ello quiero compartir un poco con ustedes!**

**Ojala sea de su agrado!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Paloo!**


	4. El paraíso se construye con actos

**Recordar que los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es de mi autoría.**

Bella había nacido en un pequeño pueblo al norte del país: Forks. Hemos ido alrededor de dos ocasiones a visitar a su padre, puesto que a mi chica no le gustan los climas muy húmedos y Forks era sin dudas el lugar más lluvioso en todo el país. Los padres de Bella se habían separado cuando ella tenía sólo 3 años, nunca me dijo las verdaderas razones, pero de lo poco que conozco a Charlie, mi suegro, he percibido que a pesar de los años todavía ama a su ex esposa.

Bella se crio prácticamente con su madre, Reneé en la siempre soleada Florida. Íbamos a visitarla más seguido, es que mi novia estaba siempre muy pendiente de su madre: Reneé tenía una depresión que arrastraba por años, por lo mismo Bella había cuidado de su madre desde muy pequeña, todos los días la llamaba muy temprano en la mañana y siempre antes de dormir. Mi novia a pesar de ser sólo una joven de 22 años tenía miles de sucesos que la habían hecho madurar prematuramente.

Bella estudiaba Derecho, el leer horas infinitas y aprenderse de memoria decretos completos era lo suyo, pero su mayor ambición era llevar a su madre a un centro de rehabilitación psicológico, por lo mismo lo único que quería en su vida era terminar su carrera pronto, tomando créditos extra y estudiando hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Todo por sus padres.

Por mi parte, mi familia es la típica que se puede observar en los comerciales de los años 50's: mi padre, Carlisle es dueño de su propia clínica; mi madre, Esme es la típica dueña de casa. Se casaron jóvenes, estando mi madre embarazada de mi hermano mayor, el cual meses después nació muerto. Tras ello, pasaron alrededor de 4 años donde la pena de un hijo perdido y un esposo que todavía estudiaba, hicieron que Esme perdiera la esperanza de tener hijos, hasta sin pensar mucho llegó la luz de sus ojos: yo. Luego de un par de años nació mi hermano Emmett, un hombre que todavía no madura lo suficiente y creo que nunca lo hará. Emmett estudia Ciencias Políticas en Virginia en compañía de su novia Rosalie, una chica con huevos que está terminando Enfermería. Mi madre cuando vio que sus hijos salieron del nido optó por seguir haciendo lo que más le agrada de la vida: cuidar niños, por lo mismo mi tercer hermano, que tiene alrededor de 5 años: Riley, hijo de unos padres drogadictos llegó a un orfanato con tan sólo 3 meses de vida, cuando mi madre supo su historia lo adoptó sin mirar atrás…

…Pero sigamos, estamos en el momento en que Antonella me sicopateaba y yo la descubrí:

Vi como el convertible rojo se perdía en la esquina contigua de mi edificio y yo, al estar cargado de rosas y demases no atiné a seguirla, por lo que seguí mi camino hacia el lobby de mi edificio. _"Tienes que olvidarte de ella, amas a Bella"_ me dije a mi mismo, no es que me gustara la nueva chica, sino el parecido con mi novia eran tan grande que estaba descolocado.

Llegando a mi departamento adorné la sala de estar para esperar a Bella: tenía escondido desde hace días unas pequeñas guirnaldas que parecían violetas, las cuales coloqué con mucho cuidado en puntos específicos de la sala, tenía que todo ser especial para ella por lo que ubiqué el gran ramo en el centro de la sala, así ella al abrir la puerta de entrada, vería mi gran regalo.

En vez de ir a algún restaurant, decidí que la cena sería en el apartamento: a Bella le encantaban los detalles, y el hecho de que tuviéramos una cena de aniversario tan íntima la haría muy feliz, por lo que llamé a Jason, el chico del restaurant tailandés que le había comentado a mi chica, y tras un buen tiempo tratando de convencerlo, la cena llegaría en 30 minutos a partir de ahora.

Como llevábamos viviendo juntos alrededor de 2 años, sabía que Bella tendría clases hasta las 8 de la noche, por ello pude prepararle un aniversario como Dios manda y así, que me perdonara de mis errores.

Estaba esperando que ella llegara, cuando me acordé de Antonella: encontraba ridículo que siguiera a la única persona que conoce en todo Chicago; es más, había salido corriendo y yo tenía hasta su número de celular, así que me atreví y le mandé un WhatsApp.

**19:23 p.m:** _Me contó el conserje de mi edificio que había una chica buscándome._

Me sentía mal hombre, es verdad: tengo la mejor chica del planeta, la que aguanta cada uno de mis caprichos y todo eso, somos prácticamente almas gemelas, pero algo me atraía Nella, el hecho de que prácticamente era mi Bella con otro genio. ¡Hombre! ¡El día de aniversario no debería pensar en otra mujer, sino en mi chica!

A las 8 de la noche apagué todas las luces del apartamento, si era una sorpresa, que fuera la mejor. Pasaron no más de 20 minutos y sentí como Bella introducía la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de entrada, por lo que me senté en el sofá que se encontraba al frente a ésta. Bella, al abrir la puerta, tanteó en la oscuridad el interruptor de la sala de estar y cuando las luces estuvieron encendidas, sólo se escuchó como sus carpetas se caían al suelo y corría a mis brazos a besarme: La sorpresa había funcionado.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo- me decía Bella después de cada beso que me daba- el mejor novio, a quien amo, el mejor, te amo…

- Bella le estás dando un espectáculo a todo el piso- le comenté dándome cuenta que la puerta de entrada todavía estaba abierta.

- Lo siento, es que tomaste por sorpresa- comentó mientras me dejaba de abrazar, instantáneamente sentí el vacío de su presencia- sabes que odio las sorpresas pero ésta es sin duda una que voy a recordar para siempre- y con ello cerró la puerta, seguramente la sorpresa fue tan grande que no se dio cuenta de mi decoración, por lo que se quedó parada observando todo el confeti que había colocado con mucho cuidado y, por último vio el bouquet de rosas que se encontraba en el medio de la habitación.

- Edward, cada año me sorprendes más- dijo sentándose a mi lado- Feliz aniversario mi amor- y sacó desde su brasier un pequeño obsequio: una gargantilla de plata con un dije del tamaño de un botón con forma de un pequeño sol- tú eres el sol que ilumina cada día mi camino, tú eres quien hace abrir en las mañanas mis ojos para admirarte, para amarte; quien me ha hecho salir de la oscuridad para disfrutar la calidez de tu amor. Eres como un sol Edward, eres mi sol.

No lo podría creer, Bella me había regalado el más detallado obsequio que ha existido en el planeta, ¿cómo podría dejar de amar a esta chica? Es perfecta.

- Mi querida Bella, este año quiero regalarte algo que va más allá de lo material, el bouquet contiene 36 rosas, cada una por cada mes que has estado a mi lado. Porque yo tengo el privilegio de tener a la novia más hermosa, más preocupada y lejos la novia más revoltosa que el destino puso en mi camino- con esto saqué de mi bolsillo los zarcillo que se encontraban en una pequeña cajita azul- sé que parece que te pediré matrimonio, ¡pero no es así!- exclamé abriendo la cajita- estos zarcillos son de la tatarabuela Cullen, han pasado por cada una de las futuras señoras Cullen; esto no es una ilusión, es una promesa que cuando llegue el día, serán combinados por un anillo que indique que serás mía.

Bella era una mujer emocional bueno, todas son así. Lágrimas caían por sus níveas mejillas, mientras sacaba los zarcillos y se los colocaba, no había nada mejor que ver que lo que quieres conseguir lo puedes hacer. Sé que Bella será algún día mi esposa, eso no me cabe duda.

Luego de los arrumacos post regalos, la invité a cenar al comedor de nuestro apartamento, pero cuando estábamos a punto de comenzar a comer, a mi celular, que estaba encima de la mesa, le llegó un WhatsApp.

- ¿Quién es Nella?- preguntó Bella inocentemente.

* * *

**Woow! Me ha costado finalizar bien el capitulo!**

**Nuevamente muchas gracias si has llegado hasta acá, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te tenga como lectora! Actualizo hoy viernes ya en Chile, puesto que la próxima semana se me vienen dos exámenes muy pesados y creo que el sábado no podré ni siquiera despegarme de textos llenos de cemento (ja,ja)**

**¿Y? ¿Qué pasará con Edward? ¿Arruinará su aniversario super mega hiper romántico por Nella? (Ojalá mi novio fuera como éste Edward y me sorprendiera de esa manera, sería la mujer más feliz del planeta)**

**Espero sus reviews! No saben lo feliz que me hacen con tan poco!**

**Nos leemos!**

**Paloo!**


	5. Razones para no errar

**Recordar que los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es de mi autoría.**

Capítulo 4: Razones para no errar.

Contemos hasta diez para no cometer ningún error: 1…, 2…, 3…,456789…, 9…, 9…

- Edward, ¿puedes responder mi pregunta?- exclamó mi chica, con el ceño fruncido, mientras me hacía el desentendido.

- Claro, Nella es mi compañera de trabajo en Música Étnica- le comenté colocando un trozo de carne en mi boca, me sentía ya un descarado.

- ¿Compañera? ¿Porque nunca te había escuchado hablar de ella?

- Es que recién hoy nos organizamos en parejas. Nella llegó esta semana a la ciudad y no conoce a nadie- la carne se veía y sabía deliciosa, mi atención se fue directamente a ella, no quería pelear con Bella un día tan lindo como hoy, para mí el tema ya estaba zanjado.

- ¡Edward!- me sobresalté de mis pensamientos- sólo te quería decir que me alegra mucho que conozcas más personas en la facultad, debes presentarme a Nella algún día sólo para conocerla- nunca me había gustado cuando mi chica se ponía en plan amable, recuerdo cuando conoció a unos chicos mayores de mi carrera: en menos de una hora sabía que es lo que hacía hasta cuando ocupaba en baño de hombres con ellos; Bella en verdad tenía poder de convencimiento; por algo estudiaba Derecho, no habría caso que ella no ganara.

- Está bien- contesté resignado, era mejor que cualquier interrogatorio hecho por Bella. Esta vez no habrían más preguntas del tema.

Nuestra cena pasó sin más interrupciones anormales aparte de la comida, el día de ambos y nuestro aniversario. Era tan fácil amar a Bella: su simpatía, su bondad y preocupación eran increíbles, pero como todo buen hombre admiraba también su físico. Lo siento damas, pero es que el cuerpazo que tenía mi novia era para tener mis manos en sus bellas curvas todo el día; su 1.60 metros eran mi más grande perdición: sus labios regordetes y rojos, lo cuales habían estado en cada parte de mi cuerpo; la curva de su cuello, la cual daban ganas de morderlo y dejar marcas como lo haría un vampiro; sus senos, perfectos en todo sentido de la palabra, firmes, suaves y sobretodo no excesivamente gigantes, ideales para un hombre como yo; su cintura de avispa y su abdomen totalmente plano; sus caderas y el culo más respingón que había visto en mi vida. En definitiva, Bella para mí perdición.

Después de retirar los cubiertos y dejar todo en orden para el día siguiente- sí, ambos éramos muy ordenados- Bella me dejó solo para utilizar la ducha como cada noche hacía antes de dormir. Por mi parte, tomé mi celular y revisé el mensaje que Nella me había dejado.

**20:36pm: **_¡Que conserje tan chismoso! Debería haberte mencionado que no sabía cómo ubicar a mi compañero de presentación para ver que tópico presentaríamos._

**20:37pm:** _Lo siento por seguirte, en realidad se me olvidó que intercambiamos teléfonos. ¡Suerte con las rosas!_

Seguramente Nella creería que le compraría toda la farsa de que no intercambiamos teléfonos. Mujeres, son tan predecibles. No quise responderle, debía concentrarme en que mi día especial con Bella era hoy y no correspondía que pensara en otra mujer. Por lo que tomé mi laptop y me puse a repasar unas normas que tenía que recordar para mi clase de Legislación de la Construcción.

Sin embargo, antes de que pensara en abrir el archivo, una diosa hecha humana vestida únicamente en una diminuta tanga negra en conjunto de unas ligas del mismo color se colocó al frente mío.

- Siento que se me olvidó comprar el postre- dijo Bella realizando un puchero con sus labios pintados del más erótico rojo- por lo que yo me ofrezco como un postre para hoy.

Y con eso se giró sensualmente, mostrándome todo su culito y sentándose lentamente encima de mi amiguito. La tomé de la cintura, para poder acariciar sus senos desde mi posición, sabía que eso a mi chica la mataba, por lo que tomé sus pezones y comencé a amasar sus pechos.

De un momento a otro, la tomé en brazos y sin dejar de tocarla y besarla, la llevé a nuestra habitación, dejándola suavemente encima del edredón, para comenzar a admirarla con mis manos y besarla con mis labios por todo su cuerpo. Sólo había una prenda que me le alejaba de mi paraíso terrenal: la intimidad de mi chica, así que lentamente tomé ambos costados de sus diminutas bragas y las deslicé por sus piernas tan despacio que Bella chillaba de anticipación.

Con las bragas fuera y con mi chica dispuesta para mí, besé lentamente sus rodillas, sus muslos, acercándome cada vez más a su centro. Me encantaba estimular en todos los sentidos a mi novia, si hay que disfrutar, que sea de una buena manera.

Bella chillaba y se retorcía, exponiéndose aún más a mí, hasta que soplé suavemente su clítoris con mi aliento, creando una sensación de escalofrío en ella, la que aproveché para devorar todo su intimidad de la manera que sabía que le gustaba a ella: mirándola siempre a los ojos. Soy muy bueno entregando placer, no me costó más de cinco minutos de chupar su clítoris, morderlo, jugar con mi lengua por toda su cavidad y hasta cambiar de velocidad; a Bella le llegó su primer orgasmo de la noche tan rápido y brutal que se afirmó de mi cabello para no tener la sensación de caer al vacío.

Pasaron unos minutos en que su pulso comenzó a normalizarse, Bella estaba buscando recuperarse para seguir con lo nuestro. Cuando ya estuvo tranquila, me tomó de la camisa y comenzó a besarme rompiendo cada uno de los botones, desgarrándola por completa. ¡Hoy tocaba noche de sexo salvaje, no podría estar más que feliz! Me desnudó en el menor tiempo posible y me colocó a su merced sobre la cama, ella quería dominar, siempre le gustaba empezar teniendo el control. Besó mi pectorales, mi abdomen, en realidad todo menos mi amigo, quería crear expectación, como yo ya se la había dado. De un momento a otro vi como tomaba mi pene y le daba pequeños besos mariposas, lo admiraba, hasta que comenzó a realizar el mejor sexo oral de mi vida: en todos los años desde que perdí la virginidad nadie ha podido compararse con Bella, sabe qué punto mi hace gritar, sabe cómo me gusta que me toquen, en fin nunca había visto a una mujer como ella.

Sentía que no duraría mucho con Bella sobre mí, por lo que la corrí con delicadeza y la incité a que me montara, no hay nada mejor que ver los senos de tu chica rebotando encima de ti. Bella subió hasta mi abdomen, y ubicándose mejor, se introdujo lentamente mi pene en su estrecha cavidad. Estaba en mi hogar, sus paredes me calzaban como un guante, cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas se concentraba en lo que sucedía cerca de mi centro de masa; ella se comenzó a balancear produciendo que la sensación fueran más placentera, sentirme a la merced de mi novia era una de las mejores cosas del mundo, aparte de ver sus senos desde este ángulo.

Tras pasado unos minutos, sentía como Bella se cansaba de la posición, la tomé de las caderas y nos dimos vuelta para utilizar otra pose, ahora era yo quien dominaba y sabía que ella estaba esperándome para seguir. Tomé sus piernas y las coloqué de costado, mi chica era muy sensitiva y esto haría que estuviera aún más estrecha, acortando su propio orgasmo y el mío, comencé a moverme y a estimular su clítoris, sentía como mi nirvana estaba cerca y, al aumentar la velocidad. Bella comenzó a gemir, indicio que estaba cerca; mis estocadas cada vez más profundas y rápidas hicieron que en menos de tres minutos ambos gritáramos de placer y abrazándonos, llegar juntos al clímax.

Salí de su interior, retiré el edredón y nos ubiqué a ambos para dormir, Bella encontró su lugar en mi pecho, por lo que abrazados nos miramos, nos dijimos promesas de amor eterno y lentamente nos quedamos dormidos. El sexo de aniversario siempre es el mejor.

Los rayos de sol se colaban nuevamente por las cortinas (creo que debo renovarlas), sentí un pequeño peso en mi pecho: mi chica seguía durmiendo. Anoche había sido la maratón más larga de sexo que ambos habíamos tenido, después de dormir lo que fueron 20 minutos comenzamos otra vez, hasta que el amanecer nos acordó que también teníamos que dormir. Miré la hora en mi mesita de noche, era temprano podría realizar un rico desayuno para reponer energías para este nuevo día.

Me coloqué el pantalón de pijama y me dirigí a la cocina para hacer unos ricos panqueques, cuando vi mi celular encima de un estante de la cocina.

**00:03am:** _Si no quieres responder mis mensajes te entiendo. Recién me estás conociendo y no es muy agradable ser compañera de la chica nueva, buscaré a otra persona para ser compañeros de exposición._

Nella me había vuelto a mandar un mensaje, se me había olvidado responderle por lo que inmediatamente me redacté uno.

**10:13am:** _Lo siento, soy un idiota. Mi celular estaba en silencio, ¿te parece que nos juntemos en el café cerca de la facultad para conversar de nuestra presentación? Te espero a las 4:00 pm en punto._

Tendría que terminar esto mejor de raíz, "_mejor mi Bella que otra chica"_, me dije.

**10:13am:** _4 de la tarde en punto. ¡Te espero!_

Respondió en menos de un segundo. Tenía que cerrar ahora antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para arrepentirme de lo que podría pasar, no podría darme el lujo de engañar a mi novia ¿o no?

* * *

**¿Hola? ¿Alguien me lee? Que capítulo más difícil de escribir, nunca había hecho un lemmon y menos desde la perspectiva de un hombre! Siento que no quedó tan mal (ojalá lo encuentren así)**

**Ahora: ¿Qué pasará con Edward? ¿Seguirá en busca de Nella? ¿Hará lo correcto?**

**Todas las preguntas y suposiciones en el próximo capítulo las conoceremos!**

**Mis cariños a maleja twihard, Yumel22, Tecupi por sus reviews!**

**Muchas gracias por leerme y sobre todo muchas gracias a cada uno de sus favoritos y reviews! Nunca me había sentido tan querida en este mundo de fanfic!**

**Creo que mi día de actualización será mejor los viernes :D así que nos vemos el próximo!**

**Paloo!**


	6. Y todo se pone de cabeza

Capítulo 5: Y todo se pone de cabeza

**Recordar que los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es de mi autoría.**

Estaba nervioso, sentía mi corazón bombear en mis oídos. Eran las 3:55pm y yo estaba frente la cafetería donde había citado a Antonella a conversar. Tendría que ser rápido y directo con todo el discurso que había ensayado mientras manejaba rumbo a mi ubicación después de salir de clases:

_"Nella, lo siento pero no puedo seguir con eso, perdón, no puedo ser tu compañero. Creo que si seguimos viéndonos lo más probable es que cometamos errores que después nos arrepentiremos. Yo tengo novia y es muy celosa..."_ Tenía el presentimiento que no saldría todo bien es más, debería haber cortado con ella por mensajes, pero mi madre me crio como un caballero, uno que debe enfrentar sus problemas.

Me senté en un sitio apartado en el interior de la cafetería y empecé a mirar a mí alrededor: estaba relativamente llena, gente conversando, riéndose, jóvenes universitarios pasando sus pequeños ratos libres con amigos. Estaba tan absorto observando que no sentí a Nella llegar a mi lado.

- ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado?- me preguntó, dándome un ligero beso en la mejilla y sentándome a mi lado.

Y el discurso se me había olvidado…

- Este… estaba pensado en los deberes que tengo que hacer para mañana- le comenté observándola detenidamente: llevaba consigo una gran camisa de franela a cuadros abierta, una camiseta blanca de tirantes se observaba abajo, su atuendo lo completaba con unos diminutos shorts que mostraban sus níveas piernas finalizando con unas corverses sin cañas negras.

Era imposible que esta chica me pusiera tan nervioso, me sentía un crio con las hormonas revolucionadas.

- Me impresiona tu capacidad de cambiar tu tono de piel- dijo acomodando sus lentes en su pequeña nariz- me recuerdas a un camaleón, pasas de tu tono de piel a un rojo intenso en solo segundo- Nella se estaba riendo de mí, Nella se está riendo de mí- creo que ese será tu nuevo apodo Pascal, como el camaleón de "Enredados".

- ¿Me comparas con un personaje de una película de niños?- esta chica sacaba lo peor de mi-¿No estás un poco vieja para ver esa clase de cosas?

- Que te puedo decir, cuando me salga mi primera cana será cuando madure. Por ahora, me dedico a disfrutar la vida- finalizó con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos, algo tenía Antonella que no era completamente feliz.

En ese momento llegó un camarero que pidió nuestra orden, cortando inmediatamente nuestra conversación. Los minutos pasaban y sentía como mis mejillas no podrían estar más rojas, _"piensa en Emmett vestido con una tanga, piensa en Emmett vestido con una tanga"_ me decía para no pensar en la chica que tenía al frente y que mis tonos de piel volvieran a su normalidad.

- En fin- dijo Nella después de lo que fueron unos minutos- Pascal, ¿de qué haremos la exposición?

- No me digas Pascal….- intenté decir con los diente apretados.

- Pascal, no te preocupes- me sonrió como le sonríes a un perrito pequeño- que solo te diré así cuando estemos solos, a nadie le revelaré tu verdadera identidad.

- Antonella, no te desvíes de lo que estábamos hablando- esta conversación me estaba causando dolor de cabeza.

- ¡Hey! No te pongas idiota- e hizo algo que solo Bella hacía: su famoso puchero consigue cosas.

- No te funcionará conmigo, estoy rehabilitado de pucheros- le dije poniéndome serio.

- Pero…

- …Hablemos de la presentación.

Y así pasaron unos 20 minutos acordando como haríamos la investigación. Antonella era muy agradable al entablar una buena conversación, nos reímos muchísimo, hasta acordamos dónde nos juntaríamos semanalmente para ver el avance.

Todos mis miedos iniciales se dispersaron. Finalmente, tras pagar nuestro café y salir del local, nos dirigimos a mi motocicleta. Yo no tenía más clases en el día así que era libre de ir a mi hogar.

- Entonces, tenemos todo listo…- le comenté rascándome la nuca.

- Si, listo- respondió ella mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- ¡B…Nella!- instintivamente mis dedos fueron a sus labios, para separarlos de su prisión- te sacarás sangre.

No obstante, mis manos no salieron de sus labios después de ayudar a sacarlos de su prisión. Nos quedamos mirando fijamente, todo a nuestro alrededor había desaparecido. Sentí como si fuera ella un imán y yo sólo una carga negativa: sentí que cada segundo que pasaba me acercaba más a sus labios, más a besarla.

Saqué mis dedos de su rosada boca y coloqué mi mano en su mejilla, la proximidad hacía que mi corazón bombeara con más fuerza, mi respiración la sentía acelerada. Hasta que estuve a escasos dos centímetros de mi perdición: Antonella tenía los ojos cerrados, esperaba que la besaran y, aunque mi mente me decía que no lo hiciera, mi hombre más primitivo juntó sus labios con los de ella.

Me sentí en otra dimensión: era la misma textura de los labios de Bella, era el mismo impulso a devorar su boca; pero algo tenía de diferente: Nella era más agresiva, más demandante que mi novia, sus besos eran más sensuales, llenos de deseo, de desesperación. Me sentía otro hombre, el besar a Nella me había causado hasta dejar de respirar, solo quería sumergirme en su cuerpo, de la forma más primitiva posible. Después de unos minutos ella terminó nuestro beso.

- Edward, eso fue… wow- exclamó intentando recuperar la respiración.

- Antonella, esto no se puede volver a repetir- mi rostro lo sentía rojo, mi corazón desbocado y mis pulmones sin aire- siento haberme sobrepasado contigo…

- ¿Me estás diciendo que no sientes esto?- y me tocó suavemente la mano con la yema de sus dedos, produciendo hormigueo en la zona de contacto- ¿No sientes la tensión sexual que ambos tenemos? ¿Por qué crees que te he besado?

- Nella, es que yo…- comencé a tocarme el pelo en señal de desesperación- …tengo novia.

Y lo único que sentí fue una pequeña mano que me pegaba fuertemente en la mejilla.

* * *

**Chan chan chan!**

**¿Qué les pareció? Edward ya se nos puso malo y ha cometido su error más grande! ¿Bella sabrá? ¿Nella lo perdonará?**

**Lo siento por haberme atrasado, en Chile estamos todavía celebrando nuestras fiestas patrias así que me he dedicado más en comer que en escribir!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por leerme! ****J**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Paloo!**


End file.
